1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating and preventing diabetes-dependent type of autoimmune diseases, which contains as an active ingredient a compound represented by the following formula: EQU [(O.sub.1/2).sub.3 GeCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 H].sub.n (I)
wherein n stands for an integer of 1 or more, optionally in combination with an activation carrier.
The compound used in this invention is in the form of a white acicular crystal having such physicochemical properties as expressed in terms of a specific gravity or density of 2.23, a solubility in water of 1.57 at 20 and a melting or decomposition point of about 230.
2. Prior Art
Having sophisticated polymerizability and a variety of applications, the compound represented by Formula I or 3-oxygermylpropionic acid has recently attracted public attention in view of its pharmacological activity. This compound, according to some suggestion, has the potentiality of being usable as therapeutic drugs for hepatophathy. However, a serious problem with 3-oxygermylpropionic acid is that it is so unstable in the presence of water that its pharmacological activity decreases drastically (see Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 57-53800 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,412).
As a result of having made strenuous investigations to maintain the inherent pharmacological activity of 3-oxygermylpropionic acid in a stable manner, the inventors have already found out that a variety of specific substances can be effectively used as s tabilizers therefor (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho 61-65819) and saccharides can enhance the activity thereof (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho 60-190714). The inventors have also discovered that 3-oxygermylpropionic acid has immunity-accommodative actions (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho 61-161123).
Patients with deblitated blood sugar-accommotative functions, esp. those with diabetes are likely to have toxic symptoms due to their antidotal hypometabolism or immunodeficiency and so suffer disorder such as allergy, anaphylaxis, cataract, cutaneous ulcers and acute insufficiency or, reportedly, die in the worst case. Such disorders by and large are considered due to autoimmune diseases.